1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a desktop holder for a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, portable terminals are devices providing a wireless communication function between a user and another user or a user and a mobile communication service provider through a base station, and a user can use services such as voice communication, short message transmission/reception, multimedia, and mobile banking while carrying the portable terminal.
Portable terminals are classified into bar type, flip type, and folder type portable terminals, and recently, sliding type, swing type, and rotary type portable terminals have been put on the market, satisfying users' various tastes. Those skilled in the art will easily understand the portable terminals.
A portable terminal includes a battery pack supplying electric power for performing wireless communications and functions stored in the portable terminal. A user can use the portable terminal during the available time of electric power charged in the battery pack of the portable terminal. Therefore, the portable terminal further includes a charger for recharging the battery pack.
Generally, the charger for the portable terminal has a structure in which a charging circuit is installed in a portable terminal holder, and the portable terminal holder includes a holding groove for holding the portable terminal. Since a holding groove of a portable terminal holder corresponds to a unique shape of the corresponding terminal, a specific portable terminal holder can charge only a single type of terminals.
Accordingly, specific chargers should be prepared for the different types of portable terminals. Since the user must buy a new charger together with a new portable terminal when an old portable terminal is replaced, the use pays additional expenses. Since manufacturers always supply chargers with portable terminals, manufacturing costs also increase.
Therefore, manufacturers have tried to reduce manufacturing costs and additional user expenses by providing universal chargers in common to many terminals. As the result, manufacturers make charging circuits used in common by installing each charging circuit in each separate adapter, separately manufacture desktop holders for holding portable terminals, and supply only the separate desktop holders to users in need.
However, even if the manufacturers have tried to provide universal chargers for portable terminals , there still exists the problem that desktop holders for portable terminals must be manufactured for every individual terminal. Even if charging circuits do not have to be built in every holder, costs required to manufacture holders and additional user expenses caused thereby cannot be greatly reduced.